


the devil's spawn.

by alykka732



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst San, Best Friends, Demon Park Seonghwa, Demons, Divorced parents, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Original Female Characters (Reader's mother and stepmother), Reader is AFAB but uses Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader is San and Jongho sibling, Reader is San's step-sibling and Jongho's half-sibling, Religion, Satan - Freeform, Witch Choi Jongho, Witch Choi San, Witches, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: on your sixteenth birthday, you decided to not sign the Book of the Beast with the promise you'd come back on your decision when you feel ready. now, as your human friends are preparing to leave to pursue their studies, you're considering about finally signing it, to the Devil's pleasure. however, the Devil has different plans for you. and his son decides to help you plot against him.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader





	the devil's spawn.

Before we start, I'd like to put a disclaimer.

In this fanfiction, I've taken a few things from the Netflix Original's series _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_. I only have watched the first and the second season, I haven't watched the last two seasons.

I've taken the idea of the main character not signing the Book of the Beast at first, excepted that they won't be forced (at least, not explicitly) to sign it. And instead of creating a new name for the school, I've decided to keep the name of the Academy of Unseen Arts. The adventures of the characters won't be the same as in the series, but I might get inspired by them.

That's all I needed to say before I start publishing the chapters, and I don't know when I will do so as I'm still writing them. I can't wait to share them with you all!

alykka.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it and wants to encourage me, please consider to buy me a ko-fi here!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/alykka732


End file.
